The present invention relates to a lubricating oil pickup tube assembly for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the pickup tube comprises two pieces which may be locked together by relative rotation to provide a flexible but sealed joint, thereby facilitating stress-free assembly of the pickup tube in the engine oil pan.